


Haze: Smoke and Fire

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: When the fliers on the Lost Light get a bit cabin crazy after being ont he ship for three months. A planet is found for htem to go down to and fly around but did anyone check to see about volcanic activity. Brainstorm says no.





	Haze: Smoke and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by vienn peridot's Thaw, I started this some time ago and never finished. But with the heat and forest fires in the US especially California and Washington state, I felt inspired to post it and see if I can finish it.

“Co captain,” Megatron boomed where anyone near Rodimus’ office could hear through the closed door. Which meant Ultra Magnus and Drift at the time. The gray mech slammed the door and stomped away.

“What was that about?” Drift asked peeking his helm in.

“I don’t know,” Rodimus said. “He didn’t finish before he lost his temper. Whirl and Cyclonus got in a fight last night at Swerves. Mags, ever find out why?”

The enforcer of the Tyrest Peace Accord stepped in. “No, they just kept shouting at me at each other, whoever. I had to calling Ratchet to sedate them both,” Magnus said.

“Uh, if I may interrupt I believe I have it figured out,” a voice said. The group turned to see Rung in the doorway. He walked in.

“Ring?” Rodimus said.

“It is Rung,” both the psychiatrist and Magnus said.

“Well what is it?” Drift asked.

“The fliers and seekers on the ship have been stuck aboard on the ship for little over three months now. They need to get out and fly,” Rung replied. “One of my patients almost transformed and took off in my office. I studied it up. I don’t know how I could have forgotten.”

“So we need to find a planet to set them down and loose on?” Drift said. Rodimus had his pedes back on his desk, thinking. Flutter had been acting cross with him as well lately.

 

About a week later they found a planet that was breathable but uninhabited. Then came the discovery of a twin nearby. It was figured that most of the fliers with a few grounders would go to one and grounders could explore the other. So that the fliers could get the itch out of their systems without hurting any grounders. Swerve being a metallurgist volunteered to go with the fliers as did Perceptor.

The shuttle bay was overflowing with fliers either trying to get on the shuttle or just fly down to the greenish brown planet below.

“Now wait everyone,” Rodimus said trying to get their attention. The fliers in charge should be allowed to go down first but it was a rush and rather crushed as it was, wings clashing, rotors twisting. Just the rush of air moving around was loud.

“Attention,” Magnus said shouting. It quieted down a bit but still tension was high. “Swerve, Perceptor, Flutter and Cyclonus on the first shuttle so a base camp can be set up for the fliers. 

There was an angry rumble. “Springer, Callista, Brainstorm on the second shuttle to organize groups to explore. Remember we are also looking for supplies,” Rodimus said trying to take advantage of the lower volume level. Magnus quickly went down the steps to break up a fight between two mechs, a seeker and a helicopter mech.

“You started it,” Chopper as the helicopter mech was called. “Poking me with that thing you call a wing.”

“Yeah look who is speaking fat and ugly,” the seeker said pushing Chopper before Magnus caught both hands.

“I can arrange for you to go down last, Chopper and Turbine,” Magnus said looking between them.

“We can behave, I guess,” chopper said blades whirring. It was good they could recognize him and calm down.

“Good,” Magnus said watching as the first two shuttles started loading. Mechs moved out of the way or were pushed out of the way.

Megatron watching shook his helm. “This is why I let Starscream handle most of the fliers, with a few exceptions,” he said quietly.

“You’re welcome to try,” Rodimus said signalling at the group below. Megatron merely smiled and shook his helm.

Rodimus went downstairs trying to see Flutter off when Brainstorm interrupted him. 

“Rodimus, I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Brainstorm said.

“Hey Flutter, see you when you get back,” Rodimus called.

“Right,” Flutter said, rotor whirring, stopping and whirring again. “I’ll feel better after I’ve had some air.”

Too busy paying attention to his flier, he didn’t hear the scientist. “Yeah, right, Brains,” he said waving Flutter off as the shuttle lifted off and flew out down to the planet. Brainstorm vented mumbling about finding Ultra Magnus.

A group of anxious fliers stood near the forcefield the shuttle had flown through, just about ready to take off and fly down to the planet themselves making Red Alert rather nervous.

“if you will just wait your turns we will load the shuttles and you will all get your chance down on the planet,” Magnus said.

Another rumble of angry voices, Springer and Callista boarded the shuttle but where was the scientist? “We can’t wait for him forever, Red,” Springer said in the cockpit.

“His ID says he should be in the shuttlebay,” Red Alert replied. “The crowd is getting nasty. Take off he can take another shuttle. You’ve already got Perceptor and Swerve down on the planet setting up.” Springer closed the door after Cyclonus boarded pushing Whirl off. Then the shuttle lifted going through the field.

::You okay back there, Callie?:: Springer asked.

::About the same as every other flier here,:: Callista answered him. ::A bunch of flying bots stuck in a small flying ship.... oh the irony.::

Springer chuckled. ::Yeah,:: he said flying an approach course to the planet.

Shuttle landed and loaded the next shuttles landed with mecha trying to push and shove their way off, then quickly transforming.

“No taking off just yet,” Springer shouted. “We have teams and areas to search.” More grumbled voices.

One then another fliers took off anyway. “Whirl, Cyclonus,” Springer shouted. He vented a sigh. “Keep in touch or we’ll leave you two lugnuts behind.”

“Who put you in charge?” Someone shouted pushing their way through the crowd.

“I’m older, I deal with lugnuts and I’m heavier,” Springer said grinning.

“Well I’m faster,” the mech said transforming and zooming off.

“Great,” Springer muttered to himself. “Three loose cannons.”

Callista walked over to her mate, setting a hand on his shoulder for support. ::You’re doing great. Dealing with cabin fever struck mechs is never easy.::

::Thanks for the support,:: Springer said. “Everyone still here get a team and area assignment, remember to keep in touch or you will get left behind when the Lost Light comes back to get us.”

The mass moved to the tent, where Perceptor, Swerve and Flutter gave them information on what to look for and where they were headed. Springer followed keeping an optic on the group. Trying to make sure each group had some of the grumblers and at least one or two cooler helms but like she said cabin fever was hard to deal with.

Soon it had quieted down, leaving the last few groups. Megatron landing on his own, the last flier down. “The Lost Light is on its way to the other planet,” he said looking around. “Why must you two always be paired?”

 

“We’re bond mates and we make a good team,” Springer said. “Guess you’re with Flutter, Megatron. See if you two can wrangle Cyclonus and Whirl.”

“He’s my big bad protective mech,” Callista said, smiling and wrapping an arm around Springer. 

Megatron vented a sigh, waiting as Flutter transformed. “Come along, medic,” he grumbled.

“Not sure it’s gonna be easy with those two,” Flutter said. “They do not always get along.”

“Well they’re both happy to be flying,” Springer said.

“Dawww I think Megatron has a crush on me,” Callista said, grinning and then with the grace of her sire, she jumped in the air, transforming and quickly gained altitude.

::Not sure if I like that,:: Springer said transforming and following her. 

“You can go northeast, Springer Callista,” Perceptor called. “There might be some mineral deposits in the mountains there.”

“Thanks, Perce,” Callista called back, circling around to do a circle around her mate, before finally settling into the northeasterly direction that Perceptor had indicated.

“Megatron, Flutter, looks like they headed southwest,” Swerve said.

Megatron said nothing just taking off in the direction. Flutter sighed transforming and flying after him. “Thanks, Swerve.”

::Perhaps, you deal with Whirl while I deal with Cyclonus,:: Megatron suggested. ::If you can catch him.::

::We’ll see,:: Flutter said scanning the area. So far all she found was rocks with a few signs of minerals, and hot springs. No signs of the two fliers.

::Keep looking, and you will see it. They have been fighting,:: Megatron said.

He was right, bits of paint, heated rock from blasters.

Down on the planet, Swerve examined samples that he and the fliers had taken using Perceptor’s alt mode. Suddenly the ground shook the table and tent. Boom. Swerve looked up from where he had been examining the mineral samples. “Oh damn,” he said.

“What is it?” Perceptor asked transforming then saw the plume of debris and smoke. ::Fliers, ground now. One of the volcanoes exploded. Respond if you can.:: But there was no response.

“Flutter better get back,” Swerve said. “Wish they hadn’t decided to check out the other planetoid.”

“Me as well,” Perceptor said. “But the fliers tend to get cabin fever sooner than the rest of us. I learned that with Springer. At least he has a ground mode as well.”

But it wasn’t over just yet as the rest of the chain went off in a percussion of explosions, blocking out the planet’s two suns. And the tent was pelted by burning rocks, tearing through the fabric and denting the armor of the two mechs.

“Darn, ow, hope they got the message or figured it out for themselves,” Swerve said.

“At least the lava flow moves slowly,” Perceptor said pointing to the red-orange river moving down the mountainside near them.

“Yeah,” Swerve said.


End file.
